Infantryman
Background . Note their red pants & red hat.]] His Majesty's Infantry soldier is the basic infantry force of the King's Army. Average age in the infantry is between 18 & 30 years old (with most first-time Sergeants averaging in age around 21). While many Jod citizens didn't stay in the King's Army past 2 1/2 years because of the hard life style, it was mandatory for all former service men and women to be part of the Army Reserve Force for up to 2 more years after they leave the military. Sharpshooter Specialty Infantrymen take great pride in achieving the badge of being a sharpshooter, which turns their ranking chevrons gold (instead of the standard red). While the specialty includes a small bump in monthly pay, it is more-so the community of military elite the infantryman enters that gives the specialty its importance. Not an easy specialty to achieve, a soldier must achieve all 3 rank badges in shooting (Standard, Proficient, Excellent) and have at least 5 letters of recommendation, 1 from a commanding officer and 2 from non-commissioned officers, while the other 2 from fellow soldiers in their unit. Finally, they must train under 2 "experienced" sharpshooters for 1 month, learning the details of being a scout & skirmisher. After training, if passed, the soldier is given their gold chevrons. While not Reconnaissance Snipers, many sharpshooters become snipers later on in their careers. Armor The Infantrymen's shell jacket (see blue jacket in picture) is a mix of water proofed wool & Armorweave with an extra internal layer (inside jacket) of Armorweave Underlay Mark III, increasing blaster protection. With advanced technologies, the shell jacket and its added various armorweave protections did little to reduce mobility from other light armor, despite its medium armor qualities. This armor protection was greater then that of Naval Guards, however, allowing Infantrymen to endure heavier blaster firefights. Equipment, Supplies, & Weapons Equipment & Supplies * A Belt, Shoulder Belt, & Belt Buckle carrying: ** 1 bayonet ** 1 cartridge box ** 1 percussion cap box ** 1 pair of black leather gloves (officers wear white gloves) ** 1 hip holstered Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver * A haversack of 4 days worth rations of hardtack, salt pork, crackers, & coffee. * A tin canteen * A wool Bedroll * A rucksack including: ** 1 tin cup ** 1 tin plate ** 1 tin fork ** 1 tin spoon ** 1 tin table knife ** 1 tin coffee pot ** 1 bar of soap ** 1 writing pad & 3 pencils ** 1 deck of playing cards ** 1 hunting knife ** 1 military poncho ** 1 spare shirt ** 2 sets of socks ** 2 pairs of undergarments Weapons * 2 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combat_knife Combat Knives] ** Boot Knife ** Rifle Bayonet * 1 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Service_pistol Service Pistol] ** Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver * 1 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Service_rifle Service Rifle] ** LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle (70% of Infantryman) ** QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle (30% of Infantryman) * 1 [[Infantry Sword|'Infantry Sword']]' (specialized!!!!)' ** ONLY issued to Non-commissioned officers (Sergeant & higher) & the Infantry Officer Corps Tactics & Success Despite the practical ineffectiveness of such tactics against modern armies, the use of Napoleonic Tactics against Beast forces is very effective with the LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle. Despite the outdated tactics, the King's Army has become masterful at combining the outdated Napoleonic Tactics with Small Unit Tactics & Guerrilla Tactics. This masterful combination of tactics has not only allowed the LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle to be utilized to its ultimate potential, but has also created a surprisingly quick, agile, flexible, and situational aware armed force, able to meet, adapt to, and counter even modern military forces.Category:Kingdom of Jod